Watari Day
by CSMichaelis
Summary: A conversation between Watari and a very young L leads to a surprise. No flames I don't own death note


L looked up at Watari from his place on the floor. The young boy had a question for his handler who was busy reading the paper on the couch.

L climbed up beside him.

"Watari?" He asked touching the man's arm. Watari put down the newspaper.

"Yes my dear L?" He replied gently.

"Today is Father's day, I cannot remember my father, what does it feel like to have one?"

"Well, that all depends, if you have a good father that loves you, it feels very nice. But some people aren't so lucky, some fathers are not good people. They hurt their children, sometimes worse."

"What kind of Father did you have?"

"I was lucky, my father loved my mother and I very much. He worked many hours, sometimes I wouldn't see him all day. But he had to work so we would have food, and clothes, a house to live in."

"And what does a good father do Watari, besides work?"

"They do activities with their children, they teach their children to be good people, make sure they're taken care of, things like that."

"Do you have children?"

"No. I've never been married either. You're a curious little one aren't you?" He ruffled L's hair gently.

"You never wanted to?"

"I did at one time, when I was a young man. I was in love with a young woman called Evelyn Reed. She was a very sweet girl but it didn't work out the way we hoped." Watari seemed upset by the conversation.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." L bowed his head.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't possibly have known." There was a long silence in the room.

"Did you make gifts for your father?" L said at last.

"I tried, back then the things I made didn't seem to work well. My father, he used to tell me that he loved them either way."

"He sounds like a good man."

"He was. After my mother passed away, he took care of me even when his heart was breaking. He could hardly stand to be out of his bed, He used to tell me that I was his reason to live after we lost her."

"What happened to her?"

"She was very ill. I had the same illness shortly thereafter. My father said he had never been so frightened"

"That is very sad.

"Yes."

"If I was ill, would you be sad?" L looked into the man's eyes.

"Of course I would. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am just asking." Another silence followed.

"Watari, if I died, would you miss me like you do your family?" Watari put his hand under the small boy's chin forcing their eyes to meet.

"I don't ever want you to say something like that again, I forbid you to leave this world before I do, do you understand me?" The man said sternly. L could see the sadness it caused.

"Yes, I understand."

"I would be very, very sad." Watari let him go and L sat still for several minutes before jumping down and walking off without another word. Watari turned back to his newspaper with a sigh. He didn't know what have gotten into the child but it worried him.

"Watari?" L said softly.

"What is it L?"

"May I talk with you?" Watari put down the paper again, this time, the young boy stood in front of him holding out a small plate with a piece of cake and a fork on it.

"I would like you to have this." He said.

Watari took the plate and L climbed up on the couch again.

"This is the very last piece, I want you to take it." He repeated to his handler who didn't seem to register what was being said.

"But wouldn't you rather have it?"

"No. I want you to have it, please?"

"Why would you give away your favorite cake?"

"Today is father's day, I do not have a father, but I have a Watari which is just as good. From what you told me, a father takes care of you, teaches you, and wants you. They make sure you have food and a home. You do those things for me. When I am ill, you are afraid but you still care for me. You are not my father, but you are my Watari."

The man was deeply touched by the child's words and gift.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me and I will never forget it."

"I know, you are a good man, which is why, I would like to have Watari day in place of Father's day each year."

"My dear L, I don't know what to say to that, no one has ever -"

"Can we have Watari day?" Watari smiled.

"If it's what you really want." A smile appeared on L's face.

"Thank you Watari, that makes me happy." He leaned over and rested his head on Watari's arm, a gesture that Watari had come to understand was L's version of a hug.

"Happy Watari's Day." The boy said.

"Thank you L, you are an exceptional young man, I'm very proud of you."

"I hope I will always be able to do so."

"There is no doubt in my mind that you can but you most certainly will."

A/N I hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
